forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistledale
| name = Mistledale | aliases = | size = | georefs = | capital = Ashabenford | area = Dalelands, North Faerûn | ruler = Council of Six | government = Republic | population1 = 4,945 | popyear1 = 1367 | population2 = 27,807 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = 34,000 | popyear3 = 1479 | races = | religion = Chauntea, Moradin, Silvanus, Tyr | imports = Manufactured items, oil, ore, textiles | exports = Ales, cheese, grain, hay, meats, potatoes, vegetables | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | source = Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition | page = 133 }} Mistledale, considered one of the rustic dales of the Dalelands, was a quiet and friendly land covering a vast expanse of grassland within the forest of Cormanthor. It consisted of a small number of hamlets as well as the large city of Ashabenford and bisected by the major road of the Moonsea Ride. Society The Mistren were a friendly and welcoming lot, and their home was often free from the typical troubles of the dales. The dale was so often free from danger and excitement that it was often considered somewhat boring by travelers and adventurers. The dale has always seemed to be blessed with fertile grounds, safety from foreign forces and drew traders in from nearby lands. Government Mistledale was ruled by a group known as the Council of Six, an assembly that was informally elected among local village leaders, influential businessmen or successful farmers. They only met four times a year, as their members were all considered pillars of their respective communities. The senior councilor was known as the High Councilor, to take care of administrative matters in Ashabenford all year round; they were regarded as a "ruler among equals". The high councilor also served as the commander of the Riders of Mistledale, and would carry a black rod of office. Haresk Malorn, a merchant from Ashabenford, was the high councilor in 1367 DR. Defenses The first line of defense in Mistledale were the Riders of Mistledale, 30 mounted defenders who patrolled the dale, apprehended criminals and protected the townsfolk from outside incursions. These Riders were supplemented by a local and well-armed militia, who numbered about 200 active members and at least 600 more that can be made available, if needed. Both the Riders of Mistledale and the militia were based in Ashabenford Due to the widely spread settlements of dale, each hamlet was equipped with special bells that could raise messages of alarm or inquiry with nearby settlements. These were especially useful in the early morning fog that can fill the valley. Economy Situated along the well-traveled Moonsea Ride , many of the dale's farmers made their way to Ashabenford where mechants from Cormyr and the Moonsea often stopped to buy produce and trade. Much of the trade passed through the Black Eagle trading coster and Jarwain's Imports company in Ashabenford. History The landscape of Mistledale was shaped thousands of years before the Time of Troubles, when a shooting star fell from realmspace into the middle of the Elven Woods, cutting the open the vast swath of land on which the dale would be founded. This event scarred the land in an interesting way, although no trees ever grew again in the earth, the soil proved to be extremely fertile. 14 century Mistledale's claim to fame was the defeat of Lord Lashan Aumersair in 1356 DR, along with the help of Shadowdale and others. In 1358 DR, during the events of the Time of Troubles, the Riders of Mistledale were even able to rebuff an army from Zhentil Keep. However, they seem unable to combat the incursions of the local drow who were steadily growing in power. This was among the more peaceful of the Dales, although as of 1372 DR, drow incursions from the forest, led by House Jaelre, began causing serious problems. They raided Highdale in an effort to distract from fortresses that had been rising from the Elven Court. Geographic Features Mistledale covered a large stretch of land, reaching over 100 miles east to west and roughly 30 miles wide. Flatter than the neighboring dales, the land was an area of rolling plains and open grasslands since the early days of Cormanthyr. It was flanked in depth to the north and south by the isolating woodlands. The Moonsea Ride ran from the southwest to northeast, connecting the cities of Tilverton to Hillsfar north of the Dalelands. The Dark Road led off from this road northward to Shadowdale along the River Ashaba. Another path cut through the Vale of Lost Voices to the town of Essembra in Battledale. *Barrowfield: Low-laying grassy hills that served as a graveyard for ancient Netherese warrior-wizards. *Beast Country: This was the nickname for western Mistledale, which often had problems with goblinoid species. Rivers *River Ashaba: This raging river ran through the heart of the Dales, opposite in direction as the Moonsea Ride. Notable Locations ;Galath's Roost: An abandoned bandit hold that was rumored to hold great treasure. Settlements ;Ashabenford: The capital of Mistledale that was, more or less, set right in the center of the Dalelands. ;Glen: A small dwarven trading village that held a secret entrance to the Underdark. ;Peldan's Helm: A small freehold-turned-hamlet in Beast Country. Roads ;Dark Road: This path to Essembra ran near the Vale of Lost Voices. ;Moonsea Ride: A major road that ran through the Dalelands and cut right through Mistledale. Temples ;Abbey of the Golden Sheaf: A large and popular temple to Chauntea. Appendix References Connections Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Imports ore Category:Imports textiles Category:Exports ale Category:Exports cheese Category:Exports grain Category:Exports vegetables Category:Republics Category:Locations Category:Locations on the Shadowdale Trail